Changes Part One
by Cody Furlong
Summary: When Jake receves a mysterious guest at the garage while Chance is in town, it heralds in only the first of many changes that will alter the city and it's heroes forever.
1. Chapter 1 Separation

Title: Changes Part One

Chapter 1: Separation

By: Cody Furlong

The sounds of soft rock music and the distinct clank of a tool on metal filled the still air of the old, run down garage as a lone mechanic toiled away. Jacob Clawson, or just Jake to his friends paused in his duty of replacing the water pump on what was so far, the only vehicle in the garage in need of repair.

Reaching into the right back pocket of his coveralls the five foot seven inch, athletically built male fished out a relatively clean red bandana. Folding the cloth in half, the cinnamon furred tom then pulled off his sweat stained red baseball cap, and used the bandana to mop even more sweat from his forehead.

Usually the sweltering building was home to two mechanics, though the larger of the pair had left some ten minutes prior. Jake envied his larger partner sometimes, Chance's short, blonde fur did a lot better in the summer heat than his own long, thick, dark colored coat did.

Despite the fact the small two bay garage wasn't air conditioned, and they both had to wear heavy work clothing, Jake knew it'd still be a lot hotter outside than in. He was glad that it had been Chance who had volunteered to run into the city, and pick up whatever groceries their small income could afford.

A knowing smile slowly wandered across the feline's muzzle at the thought of that tom-kat. It had only been some seven months ago, that the two had taken their first steps down the road that would lead them to being more than just close friends, or partners.

While Jake might have had his doubts at first, his own feelings for the large tom eventually won out. He loved that muscled tabby with all his heart, and couldn't think of any other place he'd rather be then curled up in his strong arms.

A cold chill suddenly stalking up his spine pulled the musing tom from his thoughts, the warning came to late however as a pair of burly arms suddenly encircled his waist and trapped his arms to his sides. Dropping the wrench cap and bandanna the dark furred tom made a token struggle against the binding arms.

"Chance!…You scared me tiger…" Jake giggled looking down at the large arms having fully expected it to be his lover .

His laughter quickly died however when his eyes settled on the powerful, pitch black and dark gray striped arms holding him. His cinnamon fur rising on end at how someone could've sneaked up on him the mechanic began to struggle in earnest.

"That's right…I'm not your tabby…yet…" The deep, rumbling growl in his left ear, along with the burly arms tightening around his torso like a vise froze him in his tracks.

"_Crud… Whoever this guy is, he's got a grip as strong as steel." _The small tom gulped lightly as his head was forced back against a well muscled chest, and rock hard abs ground into his back. "Who…who are you, and what do you want?"

A low purr rumbled up out of the male body he was forced back against, and almost seemed to vibrate through his slim frame in answer to is questions. The tiny male involuntary shivered in pleasure when he felt the stranger's hot breath cascade down the back of his neck before a large, wet nose nuzzled him roughly.

"_What the hell is going on!?….Why am I responding to this guy?…" _Jake mentally yelled at himself, though outwardly he only let out a soft moan as the tom's rough tongue snaked it's way down the side of his neck.

"I know you like this… I can sense it, there's no use in trying to fight off what I'm going to do to you…" That samedeep, husky voice chuckled.

The cinnamon tom gasped loudly and went completely limp when he felt the other male's fangs graze along his jugular vain, tiny daggers threatening to draw his blood, yet sending waves of unwanted pleasure racing through him.

Groaning the slim tom realized that some part of him actually wanted it! To feel those fangs pierce through his fur and flesh, to feel his own hot blood trickling down the side of his neck.

Suddenly something dully clicked in the back of his fogged mind, and Jake knew exactly what was happening, and that he was helpless to stop it! This guy was obviously some kind of vampire, and was using his abilities to seduce him.

As if his assailant was reading his thoughts, and he very well could have been for all Jake knew. The fangs quickly pulled away and the large tongue returned to its licking, slowly trailing a path back up his neck, across his cheek, and then up along the edge of his ear.

"Not yet kitten, but soon…Once I've broken you and you beg me to take you." The male's rumbling voice returned, hot and moist in his ear. "Now take a good look around Jake, because it will be a very long time before you ever see this place again."

Not caring at the moment of how the black and dark gray tom knew his name the grease monkey did as ordered, he didn't have much choice since it was obvious he wasn't going to get away.

Looking around his home the reddish-brown feline noticed for the first time that it was darker inside now than it had been, as if the whole building was in heavy shadow, yet the sun was still shining brightly outside. Heaving out a heavy sigh, he shed a tear at the thought of not getting to see his love again, and what Chance would do with him gone.

The vamp laughed in his ear always keeping his face just out of view, now that he was aware of it, Jake could feel the presence of the striped male inside his mind. The black furred kat's power suppressing his mental defenses, and slowly spreading to every corner of his consciousness.

"It's time for you to sleep now kitty, when you wake the fun can really begin." The dark tom purred. "You'll soon know who your master is and obey me willingly…. Now **SLEEP**!"

The command was simple and swift, the last thought Jake had before darkness swallowed him was a brief image of Chance's smiling face.


	2. Chapter 2 The Search

Title: Changes Part One

Chapter 2: The Search

By: Cody Furlong

Chance hummed happily to himself as he pulled up next to the garage. The proverbial butterflies fluttered wildly in the pit of his stomach at what he was about to do. Shutting off the engine of the powerful tow truck, the muscular tabby reached down into one of the sacks that sat on the seat next to him.

Slowly, as if he would be bitten the golden kat pulled out a small box and held it to his chest. Steadying himself, the tom opened the box to gaze down at the simple, silver band housed within. It might not have been much, but it was all he could afford. The large male smiled as the sun reflected off the band, almost seeming to make the engraved lettering on it glow.

"May our souls be bound together forever." The mechanic whispered, closing his eyes and seeing the engraved words in his mind.

Opening his emerald eyes, Chance gave the ring one last look before closing the box and opening his door. Leaping out of the truck and slamming the door behind him in his excitement, the big tabby hurried into the garage only to find his future mate gone!

Chance blinked at not seeing his smaller lover where he'd left him, that wasn't very unusual normally, though seeing his cap, wrench, and bandanna laying on the stained concrete floor said something wasn't right. Shrugging the feeling aside Chance pocketed the ring box and went off in search of his companion, eager to pop the question to his partner.

Figuring that Jake had simply gone on a break, the large tom first checked their small break room which also served as their living room. Finding the room devoid of the cinnamon furred feline the tabby frowned, then decided to check upstairs to see if Jake had gone to their bedroom for whatever reason.

However a look into their room, then Jake's old room, and finally the bathroom revealed nothing. The nagging sensation returned to the tom's mind that something was wrong as he began to wonder just where his lover had gone.

There was only two other places the slim tom could have gone, one of which Jake had known better than to go to while leaving the garage doors standing wide open. After searching the upstairs for some form of a note and coming up empty handed the tabby backtracked downstairs.

Again, Chance checked all the usual places they would leave a note for the other should something come up, and again there was nothing. His concern growing, the blonde tom closed the garage doors then strode back into their break room and over to where the hatch was hidden.

The heavy lid was of course closed and had the rug pulled over it, but he had to check anyway. Kicking the faded and worn mat aside, the striped male knelt and hefted the hatch up with a grunt. Not bothering with the ladder mounted to the side of the revealed hole, the tabby simply leaped down into the darkness with practiced ease.

Absorbing the shock of his heavy frame landing on the concrete by recoiling like a spring, the burly tom didn't even bother to move from his landing zone as he scanned across the underground hanger. He didn't need to move, Jake wasn't down here, the lights were all off and the only sounds came from his heavy breathing.

Turning back around Chance made the climb back up to the surface, then once topside he stalked over to the nearest car door and threw it up, before heading out into the late afternoon heat to search the yard.

After thoroughly combing through the yard for over an hour, the tabby was forced to come back inside. His fur and coveralls were soaked through with sweat, while clumps of dust and dirt clung to him creating a fine coat of mud that only added discomfort to his worry. Slamming the car door back down, the disgruntled tabby kicked off his work boots then peeled himself out of his coveralls.

"Where the hell is he? He couldn't have driven off someplace, and there's no notes anywhere…" Chance grumbled out loud.

When no answer came, the large tom clad only his sticky undershirt and boxers turned and started to lock up since it was close to closing time. Once all the doors and windows were secured Chance covered the short distance back into the break room.

When he reached their small fridge he jerked the door open and snatched out an ice cold bottle of water. Twisting the cap off the tom held the bottle up to his lips before taking several thirsty gulps of the refreshing liquid. Huffing out a breath after draining half the contents the striped tom plopped down onto the ragged couch. Closing his eyes and tilting his head back Chance brought the water bottle up and held it against his forehead to help cool himself off more.

After a minute the male lowered his drink and opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling, trying to think about where his kitten could have disappeared too. His stare was returned by a tiny electronic eye hidden in one of the water stains, unnoticeable to anyone that hadn't known it was there, and wasn't looking right at it.

"The security cameras!" Chance leaped up once the thought struck him.

He'd almost forgotten about the spy cameras Jake had insisted on hiding throughout their business, though was glad for them now. Swallowing down the last of his water then dropping the empty bottle into the trash as he went past, Chance hurried back down to the hangar, once more foregoing the ladder for the faster route.

This time however the feline flipped on the lights and strode over to where the bank of computers sat in one corner. Not bothering to sit down in the desk chair, the tom griped the mouse in one large paw and brought the home built super computer out of it's standby mode.

Calling up the file were the camera footage was stored Chance brought today's video up on the screen, then rewound it to just after he'd left to pick up the food and ring. Everything looked fine at first, there was Jake working on the only vehicle they'd had come in.

Ten minutes in, the muscular kat watched as the smaller tom had apparently decided to take a break from the white sedan. He watched as his lover removed his cap and wiped the sweat from his face before seeming to just stand there and stare off into the distance.

The chocolate on golden blonde tom had to chuckle seeing it, it was just one of Jake's many traits he thought was cute. His smaller companion had once explained to him that Hyper Focus Disorder or in simpler terms, getting drawn into his wondering thoughts was his curse for being a genius.

The tiny moment of mirth suddenly ended when Chance noticed something however. Moving his face down closer to the screen, the tom watched as the shadows in the garage seemed to come alive and spread throughout the whole building! He watched on in fascination as the shadows thickened, forcing the room into premature twilight before a tall, heavily muscled tom wearing leather stepped out of the darkest part of the gloom.

The tabby growled, his partner didn't even seem to notice the black and silver tabby walking up behind him at all! The golden male nearly pressed his nose to the screen, willing the recorded visage to burst into flames when the tom dared to wrap those arms around _his_ mate in such a way.

"_Chance!…You scared me tiger…" _

"What the hell!? How can he think that's me!" The blonde tom gasped in shock.

When the dark tabby started to lick and nuzzle Jake's neck and the smaller tom actually responded to it, Chance's anger flared to the point his knuckles turned white from the grip he had on the desk's edge. He couldn't understand why his lover had suddenly seemed to give up and let that bastard have his way with him.

By the time the mysterious tom had disappeared back into the darkness with Jake in his arms Chance was trembling in rage. Turning away from the screen not bothering to watch the artificial twilight fade back into nothingness. The large tabby roared out his anger, the sound echoing off the concrete walls of the subterranean facility.


	3. Chapter 3 Breaking Process

Title: Changes Part One

Chapter 3: Breaking Process

By: Cody Furlong

When Jake awoke from his slumber he didn't open his eyes, nor did he change his breathing patterns, not wanting to give away that he was cognizant to anyone that might have been watching. Probing out with his remaining senses the cinnamon furred tom tried to take stock of his surroundings and himself.

Gone was the vampire's presence from his mind, at least for the moment he could think clearly again. Unfamiliar scents filled his nose telling him he wasn't at home, and the air had a heavy chill to it compared to the summer heat he'd last remembered being in.

The whisper of air through his fur and raising goose bumps on his skin told him that at some point he'd been stripped of all his clothing, and that the source of the cold air had to be coming from a nearby vent that was blowing right on him.

Next to the cold his body felt heavy and stretched out, his arms were fixed over his head by something thick and rough that was digging into his wrists, leaving his legs left to dangle free. Judging by the dull ache that was starting to make itself known in his shoulder blades, he'd been hanging there by his wrists for at least a few minutes.

The athletic feline resisted the urge to try and ease the stain on his shoulders or freeing himself for the moment to focus more on his surroundings. He couldn't smell or hear anyone else being in the room with him, but that didn't mean that he didn't have a camera or something else trained on him.

Deciding to risk a look around Jake slowly cracked his eyes open just enough to see through. The room that greeted his amber gaze almost reminded him of a hospital room. The medium sized room's walls, floor, and even the ceiling was made up of white, sterile tiles, while a large mirror was set into the wall in front of him.

Giving his nude image a once over the tom discovered that his wrists were being bound by a length of thick, black, braided rope attached to a metal ring in the ceiling, and that his feet where only about two feet off the floor.

Flicking his eyes side to side the bound tom used the mirror to help him see the rest of the room without having to move his head. The wall to his left had the only closed, and probably locked door in it.

The back wall had a metal table running it's length with a white cloth draped over it, various sized budges in the fabric hinting at what might lay underneath. Finally the right side of the room contained two carts pushed against the wall, like the other table these were covered too, and in the corner was what looked like an IV stand complete with pump.

The sudden click of the door's latch opening caused the mechanic to close his eyes right before the barrier swung open. The door was soundless on it's hinges, making the following boot steps seem overly loud in the near silent room.

The steps marched up to him with a certain precision and authority that he knew only military training gave before coming to a stop in front of him. Jake didn't react to it, keeping his breathing slow, and his head down trying to look like he was still asleep.

He could feel the eyes of whoever this was running over his bare body, and the pungent smell of cigar smoke suddenly filling his nostrils nearly made him cough. That was nothing though when a large, strong hand suddenly grabbed his scrotum. The slim kat growled inwardly resisting the urge to jerk away as that furred paw roughly and thoroughly groped him.

"I know yer awake little one. There's no point in tryin' ta hide it .The deep gravely voice that spoke told him that this was that same tabby that had kidnapped him.

Jake growled and opened his eyes, raking them up over the other male's body as he raised his head. The vampire's large feet were set into black, leather biker boots of some kind, his thickly muscled legs clad in tight fitting, leather pants with a prominent budge at his laced up crotch.

The black furred tabby's upper body was almost left bare, except for an open leather vest letting his broad, heavily muscled chest, and rock hard abs show through. When his eyes finally reached the face, he was greeted by another puff of smoke from the large cigar screwed into the left side of the tom's muzzle.

The lips around the stogie were pulled back revealing pearly white fangs clamped down around the end of the shaft. Jake shivered slightly remembering the feeling of those sharp teeth grazing through his fur and the pleasure it had given him at the time.

Everything about this male just screamed that he was one of those domineering, oversexed, bad boy types that mothers warn their daughters about. The small hero had to admit that the muscled tabby made quite the striking tom with his hard muscled body, and rugged facial features.

The dark tom smirked showing more fang as he kept up the rubbing first tugging on, then rolling his captives balls around in his fingers.

Jake snarled and tried to arch his body away from the paw. "That doesn't belong to you! Who the hell are you and what do you want with me!?"

The mysterious male let out a bark of laughter as he withdrew his paw, his slate gray eyes going back to roaming over the hanging male's lithe body. Belching out another thick cloud of smoke that made the smaller tom gag, the large tabby removed the cigar stub from his lips, letting it fall to the floor as he paced around behind the strung up feline.

"Oh but they do Razor, you belong to me now, I am Grendel your new master. As for what I want….I want you…." As he spoke the tabby stopped behind the other male reaching out to slowly stroke the back of one hand down the exposed back from neck to tail before moving on again.

"You're one of the Swat Kats, despite your small size you're quite strong in both body and will. Your particular skill set will be quite useful to me, as will your body." The immortal stopped back in front of Jake and licked his lips.

"I'd never help you! I'd rather die before I'd do anything for you, and my body is taken you keep your paws off!" The bound Kat snarled suddenly bouncing on his rope trying to free himself, while lashing out with a leg to kick the other male in the face.

All that did was earn another bout of deep laughter as Grendel caught the leg by the ankle before the appendage could strike him.

"Who said you would be living then? I intend to get plenty of mileage out of you while you're living, and undead." The vamp growled, using his strong grip to squeeze down on the mortal's ankle until he felt the bones start to compress.

Jake yelped in pain then went limp before the powerful male could crush his ankle. He glared daggers at the dark tabby, wishing that one of the imaginary blades would find it's way into his heart if he even had striped tom chuckled letting go of the appendage when he saw his captive stop struggling. Reaching into an inner pocket of his vest he then pulled out a new cigar.

Holding it up to his muzzle the short fur ran it under his nose breathing in it's aroma, then held it under Jake's nose. "Smells good don't it?"

When the cinnamon feline didn't smell of it like he had, the large male shrugged and pulled it away. Moving it up to the left side of his mouth, he clenched the rolled up tobacco between his teeth before reaching into his vest again. Coming out with a matchbook the blood drinker struck a match and lit the end of his cigar.

Sucking air in through it, the tip flared bright red before Grendel exhaled the smoke, the cloud once again going right into Jake's face invading his sinuses and mouth. The strung up tom coughed and tried not to vomit from the fumes he swore he could almost taste.

The undead tom took another deep inhale from his stogie before shrugging off his vest and tossing it to the side out of the way. "It's time to get to work kitten, by the time I'm done breakin' ya you'll willingly serve me, an' love the things I do to that body of yers."

Even as he spoke Grendel moved around to Jake's backside again, then started to unlace the bulging crotch of his leather pants. The only thing the slim mechanic could do was watch on through the mirror as his captor freed himself of his clothing.

Sensing what was coming Jake once again tried to struggle free, but all he succeeded in doing was making the ropes dig into his wrists more. The vampire watched his prey jerk around on the rope for a moment before moving forward, he loved it when they fought it only fueled his lust even more.

"I'm going to enjoy rapin' you, there's no escape from it. Yer gonna take me deep kit, so ya might as well save yer strength, your going to need it fer later." The powerful tom growled as he gripped the bucking tom's hips firmly digging his claws into the flesh.

Grendel reveled in the scream of pain he forced out of Jake's lips as he jerked the small tom down and back forcefully, plowing into him and impaling the feline hard onto his impressively sized spear. Setting up a deep yet slow pistoning, the villain didn't even give his captive time to adjust as he set about pleasuring himself inside the Swat Kat.


	4. Chapter 4 Hunting

Title: Changes Part One

Chapter 4: Hunting  
>By: Cody Furlong<p>

"JAKE!" Chance's anguished voice filled the early morning air then was quickly followed by a loud thump before everything went quite again.

In what served as the master bedroom the lone tabby sat on the floor on his tail trying to recover from what had just happened. He could have sworn that he'd heard his lover's voice screaming out in pain, yet the room was dark and silent. Grumbling irritably the tom got up off the hardwood floor and sat on the edge of the bed.

He hadn't fallen out of the bed since he and Jake had first started sleeping together. Scrubbing a paw down his face the tom heaved out a sigh. His short fur was matted down with sweat while his heart was pounding in his barrel shaped chest.

After watching then re-watching the security video the previous day, he'd gone out as T-Bone to spend the last hours of daylight, and most of the night flying around trying to find his partner. However the searching was in vain as the pilot returned home at nearly two in the morning empty handed.

All he could do was slam his fist into his locker leaving behind a dent as he stood there half undressed, lines of concern at what might be happening to his kitten and where he might be etched on his face. It wasn't until another hour later, after going back over the tape again, trying to ferret out any info that might help him, that he'd finally made his way to bed.

It had been a restless sleep that had ended abruptly with him jerking awake and out of the bed, screaming out Jake's name as he landed on his tail. The tabby grunted and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he had no idea why he had done that, only that it didn't bode well for his future mate.

Willing his racing pulse to normal Chance's broad shoulders heaved up then dropped back down with another sigh. Looking to the ring box sitting on the night stand then the clock next to it, the mechanic growled at the beat up alarm clock.

The bright red numbers reading seven thirty burning into his tired eyes, along with the glow of dawn filling the room told him he only had two hours until the garage had to be open for another day of business. Grumbling in annoyance the blonde male got up and stripped off the boxers he'd slept in before heading out of the room to take a cold shower.

The shower might not have lasted as long as he'd have liked especially since Jake wasn't there to share it with him, though the rain of fluid did do it's job of getting him clean and partially awake. Returning to his and Jake's room, the muscled tom then set about dressing.

Once he was clad in his usual attire it was back down the hall of their tiny apartment to the even smaller kitchen for some coffee. As Chance puttered about doing the necessary tasks to get the coffee maker brewing he though about the video.

For that bastard to have done the things he had seen, he had to have used magic or been a supernatural of some kind. The Pastmaster was bad enough to deal with, they certainly didn't need a tom that looked like he could bend steel popping in and out of the shadows wherever he wanted. 

A growl escaped from his throat as he mulled it over in his mind, he hated the fact that he had no way of fighting against that kind of thing, hell he barley even understood magic to begin with.

It was clear that he'd need to get some help from someone more knowledgeable in this kind of thing, he even had an idea for who to go to. The problem was how would he get her to help him, without endangering his and Jake's identities as the Swat Kats?

The sent of the brewing liquid pulled the tom from his thoughts, grabbing a mug out of the cabinet over him Chance poured himself a cup of the strong, back coffee. Leaning back against the counter the tabby sipped at his drink, the smells wafting up into his nose, and the strong taste working to fully wake him. Once the drowsiness had been cleared from his mind, the vigilante set out to fill his stomach with something solid while not burning the garage down in the process.

An hour later his poor cooking skills provided him with semi-burnt scrambled eggs, blackened toast, and a few shriveled up strips of beacon. Chance wrinkled his nose up at the smell of the overcooked food but picked up his fork and started to shovel it into his mouth anyway. It tasted as bad as it looked, but he was too hungry to care, and only had a few minutes left until the garage had to be open.

The first thing on the list was to finish that sedan Jake had been working on, since it's owner was scheduled to come pick it up later today. Dumping his plate and fork into the sink Chance downed another mug of coffee before leaving the second story apartment to head down to work.

After unlocking and opening everything up the tabby grabbed his tool belt then walked over to the car. Minus the cap, tool, and rag, everything else had been left like it had been when Jake had been taken, glancing around nervously at where the shadows were, Chance cleaned Jake's thing up then got to work.

It was slow going as the tom kept one eye on his surroundings not wanting to get sneaked up on himself, so it wasn't until midday that he was signing off on the work order for it. Leaving the fixed sedan where it sat in the shade the grease covered tabby walked off into the brake room.

He was glad that it was turning out to be another slow day, with him having to work the garage alone he hoped the heat would keep it that way. Taking a bottle of water from the fridge, the mechanic removed its cap before taking a large gulp of the refreshing liquid.

Dropping down onto the couch the tabby propped his booted feet up on the coffee table. Then after swallowing down another gulp of water Chance sat the half empty bottle down, and picked up the remote for the small TV that sat on it's stand across from the couch.

The old screen buzzed and fizzed when he hit the power button until the image of one of the local newscasters came into focus. Taking his feet off the table the tom leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees in interest of what might be on the news.

As it turned out nothing of interest was happening at all, the weather was scheduled to stay hot for the next several days, the super villains were quite, and the city's pools and beaches were crowed with kats trying to beat the heat.

Flipping the device off Chance stood up and stretched himself out, stifling a small yawn as he did so. What had he thought he'd see? Some omega attack he'd have to go rushing off by himself to deal with, or some report of a black and dark gray tabby abducting more kats into the shadows perhaps?

The striped male grunted picking up and draining the last of his bottle then dumping the empty container into the trash. The thought of heading upstairs to try and make some lunch sprang to mind just before the familiar sounds of a certain car driving up made his ears twitch. Sighing the tom walked back out into the garage, then outside to greet the petite, peach furred, blonde haired she-kat climbing out of her green sedan.

"Afternoon Callie.. What can I do for you?" Chance gave the shorter female a smile as he greeted her in his usual fashion.

"Hey Chance, I know you've probably had a ton of these already with this heat wave going around, but my Ac isn't working right." The pink suited queen smiled back at the taller muscled tom.

"Actually no, it's been pretty quite the last two days. So I can get on it right away." The mechanic grunted moving around to the front of her car then popping the hood.

The Deputy Mayor shook her hair out, then combed her small fingers thorough her long, golden locks as she watched the powerful tom get to work. She'd always been attracted to that burly grease monkey, but knew that he and Jake were together now, it didn't stop her from dreaming of him though.

Speaking of the cinnamon tom where was he? Usually both of her friends came out to greet her and work on the 'green monster' together. But other then Chance and the white car parked in one of the two work bays, the place seemed empty of the athletic male. 

"Chance where is Jake at? The two of you always seemed to be connected at the hip." The she-kat asked, moving over to stand next to the tabby.

"He's huh upstairs.. taking a nap, the heat was getting to him." Chance quickly fibbed hoping the lie wasn't caught.

Callie frowned in concern. "Oh, I do hope he'll be alright, tell him I said hi for me when he wakes up."

"I sure hope he is…" The male whispered back under his breath.

"What was that Chance?" The pretty Deputy Mayor asked having caught some of what he said but not understanding it.

"Oh ! I said I sure will, and I found the problem, it shouldn't take me more than a few minutes to fix." The tabby quickly covered, straitening back up from over the engine then walking back into the garage.

Callie watched him go, watched the rippling muscles she could make out through the tom's sweat soaked coveralls. More than that though she was worried, she knew that's not what he'd said under his breath. 

Looking closer she noticed that he seemed to be a bit more tense than she usually saw him. She wondered if there was something more going on with Jake that Chance wasn't letting on, but pushed that thought aside when the large feline returned carrying some car part she didn't recognize.

True to his word, it was only three minutes later that Chance had the air conditioner working properly again. The she-kat smiled and thanked him, the big tom simply waving it off as nothing like he usually did.

Once the paperwork was done and she was gone Chance huffed out a sigh. He hated having to lie to her like that, but he couldn't exactly tell her that his lover had been abducted into the shadows by some strange tabby.

-

The rest of the day had seemed to just crawl by, other than the owner of the white sedan coming by at three to claim it, the rest of the time it was just plain boring without his partner there to keep him company, though it did give him plenty of time to think.

By the time he was closing up the shop the dirty tabby had a plan formed that he hoped would work. So it was just after dark, dinner, and a shower that T-Bone flew out of the hangar, and headed for the Megakat Museum Of Natural History.

The visitor's parking lot was empty when the burly pilot hovered the Turbokat down onto the roof as soft as a feather. T-Bone knew that except for the guards, and a few other museum personnel the place would be empty. He also knew that the particular female he'd come to see was still here by the light on in the window of her office.

Dr. Abi Sinian was the one to go to for all things magical in nature, the curator's experience and knowledge made her a pool of information. She'd helped the Swat Kats before, when dealing with that undead troll and the time magic he favored using, he hoped she would be able to help him with his current problem too.

Leaping down out of the sleek fighter jet, the vigilante jogged over to the railing on the side of the building he needed to be on. Leaning over the metal barrier the male looked down the two stories to the window he wanted. After mentally judging the distance, the hero uncoiled a length of grappling line from his Gloveatrix then attached the hook end of it to the railing.

Giving the cable a good tug to be sure it would hold his heavy frame, the colorfully dressed tom carefully climbed over the railing, then started to make his way down the side of the building. Once he was crouched on the narrow window sill, T-Bone raised his free hand up and softly knocked on the frosted glass window pane.

He was quickly rewarded when the large double window opened up for him. "Oh! T-Bone, what are you doing here?" The curators soft voice inquired.

"Razor's on vacation, and I need your help on this case I'm working on." The striped tom gruffly replied as he freed himself of his line before dropping off his perch into her office. 

"Of course! You and your partner have saved my life many times. How can I be of help to you?" Abi thought it was a bit odd that the smaller Swat Kat had gone on vacation, but said nothing of it.

The burly pilot didn't answer her right away, instead choosing to do a quick scan around the large office to be sure there weren't any security cameras, then to go and make sure the door was locked. The archeologist chuckled softly and closed her window before returning to her desk to watch the large male. Once T-Bone was sure that they wouldn't be getting any visitors he walked back over to her.

"I have a video I need you to watch, yesterday a tom-kat was kidnapped from his place of business by another unknown male, and I think that magic was involved in it. The victim hasn't been reported missing yet by his coworkers due to the strange way it happened. Instead of the Enforcers they managed to get into contact with me for help." The Swat Kat filled her in on what he'd concocted earlier while pulling out a tape from one of the pockets on his flight suit.

"Oh dear! If magic was involved you certainly came to the right kat! Please show me the tape." The brunette haired she-kat gasped in surprise, then quickly got up and went over to where she kept a TV and tape player.

Putting the video into the machine T-Bone forced himself to watch the event play over again, thought not as closely as Abi did. Her eyes drank in all the details as she watched, pressing her nose close to the screen to not miss anything.

Once the short video had ended the female stood there in thought for a moment before speaking. "Off hand, I'd say you had a vampire… They're the only ones I know of that would have those kinds of abilities." The doctor turned and walked across the room to a book shelf then pulled a large leather bound book from it.

"If I remember correctly, one of the old texts I have here describes some of what we saw as being vampire abilities…" As she spoke the curator moved back to her desk and set the book down before starting to flip through it's pages.


	5. Chapter 5 Round Two

Title: Changes Part One

Chapter 5: Round Two

By: Cody Furlong

Jake moaned softly as he hung limply from his restraints, his exposed body burned with pain from the long torture session. That damn vampire was sadistic in the way he had enjoyed raping him over and over again. He was sure that whatever that tabby had forced into his body repeatedly over the hours hadn't been regular cum either.

Even though that black son of a bitch had left over an hour ago, he could still feel that vamp on and in him, smell the scents of cigar smoke and searing flesh. His wrists bled from where the rough rope had ground into his skin like sandpaper, and he was positive that he'd dislocated one of his shoulders with all the flailing around he had done.

His athletically muscled torso sported small clusters of cuts that still oozed blood from where Grendel had dug his claws in. The bound Swat Kat shivered remembering how the tabby would first claw a red line into his flesh, then stick the burning end of his cigar into the wound. Spots that would normally have given him pleasure became sites of pain his nipples, belly button, sheathe and sack. Not even his abused hole had been spared as he'd felt the burn of that large cigar inside him.

The cinnamon feline hated that blood sucker for the pain and humiliation he'd given him, and hated himself for the screaming climaxes that had been forced from his trembling body. He knew that he'd been emptied off all of his seed before his torturer had finally left.

Closing his eyes the ex-enforcer tried to will the pain away, he had no idea what time it really was. Based on what he knew from the many horror movies he liked to watch. He guessed the immortal had gone off to either sleep, which meant it was daytime, or to feed meaning it was night. That was of course providing that the real life versions worked the same way as the movie undead. Either way he was glad to be alone as he tried to will his body to get some rest before his tormentor returned.

When Jake next awoke he immediately knew he was in for more trouble since he wasn't in the same position he'd gone to sleep in. Instead of strung up like a side of beef he was now laying restrained on a cold metal table. His legs were held apart by thick leather straps around his ankles while his arms were fixed at his sides by similar straps.

Other than still being naked the wounds on his wrists had been bandaged up, and his shoulder had even been put back into place as well. The vigilante groaned outwardly at the change, it never bode well when your captor went to any lengths of keeping you healthy.

Swiveling his head around as much as he could it appeared as if he hadn't been moved to a different room. At least what he could see looked the same, though that didn't mean he couldn't have been moved to an identical room elsewhere. He didn't even remember having fallen asleep, and there was no telling how long he'd been out. The sudden smell of cigar smoke burning into his nostrils was the only warning he got before he felt the cursed tabby's presence burrowing itself into his mind again, bringing his inspection to a quick end.

"_Crud…not again…" _The reddish brown feline growled mentally remembering what had happened the first time he'd felt the strange sensation.

The source of the intrusion chuckled softly as he walked around from where he'd been hiding out of his pet's view. "So good yer awake Swat Kat, I was startin' to get bored."

The hero defiantly stared up at the vampire, having to look past the hard, veined pole that protruded proudly from his crotch, then beyond to the rock hard torso of his kidnaper. The slim male gasped when he felt his body flush with heat and sudden desire for that powerful body. He knew it was that sadist's doing but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't break his gaze away or fight off the urges racking his body.

Grendel smiled broadly as he watched the grease monkey lick his lips knowing he had the mortal right where he wanted. "You want me don't ya kitten, you want me to hurt you more don't you?" Clouds of putrid smoke wafted from his mouth the cigar bobbling up and down as he spoke.

The prone Kat only let out a low moan, his mind fully under the influence of the tabby, his body indeed wanted it and so much more from the commanding male.

"Since you were such a good pet screaming out for yer master yesterday I have a reward for you little one."

The blood drinker purred before climbing up on the table, then on top of the smaller tom.

Positioning his knees on either side of Jake's head the larger tom thrust his crotch into his captive's face, rubbing his thick, throbbing meat over his soon to be slave's lips. "Go on… I know you want to taste it…"

Inwardly Jake felt like he was going to retch as outwardly he obediently opened his mouth, letting the tip of the tom's penis push past his teeth. The cinnamon tom didn't even gag as he took the cock all the way down, until his nose was firmly pressed into the dark fur of his master's crotch. All he could do was let out muffled moans of unwanted pleasure as the tom on top of him began to hump his muzzle deeply.

The vampire grunted and growled, puffing out large clouds of gray smoke as he forced his large erection down the other males tight throat. "Mmmmm….. yeah…that's a good sex kitten!"

The smaller male responded to the words as he started to suck and lick over the invading organ in earnest. He couldn't believe that he really wanted to feel this male unloading his ball sack into his stomach.

The undead tom knew it wouldn't be much longer, once Jake had swallowed his vitae the Swat Kat would truly be his. The thoughts of what his blood would do to the mortal and the fun he'd get to have afterward is what finally pushed him into his climax.

The slim tom moaned out in want as he eagerly swallowed the metallic, bloody tasting fluids being pumped into his muzzle. Gone was any rational thought, drowned out by his new master's commanding power filing him both mentally and physically.


	6. Chapter 6 Things Heat Up

Title: Changes Part One  
>Chapter 6: Things Heat Up<br>By: Cody Furlong

The next day found a restless Chance pacing the floor of the tiny apartment that was his home. The garage below was closed and would stay that way. The mechanic had no intentions of opening up for work after the night he'd had. While Abi had been a help in determining just what had taken Jake, and given him a thumbnail description of what the blood sucker supposedly could do, it didn't get him any closer to finding and getting his mate back.

After leaving the museum he had done another through sweep of the city, looking for anything that might have been a sign pointing to where that cursed undead had gone. In the end however he got nothing from it but another wasted night. What little sleep he had gotten had been spent tossing and turning while his dreaming mind conjured up every manner of horrible nightmare it could muster. As a result the tabby had discovered he'd overslept by two hours when he finally did crawl out of the bed.

It may have only been two days since his kitten had been taken, but the burly mechanic couldn't help but feel like he'd already lost his lover. No matter how many times he tried to squash the thoughts of dread that filled him though, they'd only bubble back up as soon as he let his guard down.

This being one of those times as Chance traveled the short distance from wall to wall in only a few ground eating strides, his 'morning' coffee forgotten on the counter next to the pot where he'd left it. He hadn't even bothered to dress anymore than pulling on a pair of three day old sweat pants over his boxers.

The sudden buzz of the doorbell caused the muscled tabby to pause in his thoughts. "Who the hell could be here!?" Growling at being interrupted Chance marched down the stairs and threw open the door. "What!?"

Callie gasped taking a step back from the door and the tabby standing in it. "I..I 'm sorry if I interrupted anything Chance. I just wanted to come by and see how Jake was doing…"

Seeing what he'd done the large tom immediately powered down. "No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like that….It.. just hasn't been a good day…"

The lithe Deputy Mayor smiled up at the bare chested mechanic, trying not to blush at the hard muscle rippling under his striped fur. "It's quite alright Chance, I've had days like that too."

The Swat Kat couldn't help but return the smile, something about the she-kat's presence suddenly making all his tension melt away as he moved out of the doorway. "Please, why don't you come in out of the heat? I'm afraid that Jake's not here though, he left to go stay with a friend out of town until the heat comes down a bit."

"Oh, well I hope he comes back soon, I hate to think that you're here having to do everything by yourself." The blonde haired she-kat took the invitation, gratefully walking past the male and into the shade of the garage.

The tabby watched the sway of her hips and tail as she gracefully moved deeper into the building making his heart pound in his chest. _"Knock it off Furlong! Now's not the time for your fantasies!" _The chocolate on honey blonde tom mentally scolded himself.__

He'd always had an attraction to the powerful yet beautiful queen, even after getting with Jake he'd never really stopped flirting with her. His mate had said it was cute, and didn't even really seem to mind it when he'd confronted the small kat about it.

Chance shook his head before closing the door then jogging after the female. He still remembered how Jake had explained his crush on their friend, as stemming from the biological urge to pass on his excellent genetics to his offspring, something that his soul mate couldn't give him but Callie could.

The pilot had to admit that Jake had been right, he did want to have a kit that would inherit and continue on with the legacy he and Jake would leave behind some day. When he suddenly realized he was daydreaming the muscle bound tom forced the thoughts back into the depths of his mind.

"Can I get you anything to drink Callie?" The tabby asked while opening up the fridge in the break room, having forgotten all about his problems for the moment.

"Sure Chance, I'd like that." The Deputy Mayor purred softly, she could tell that the big tom was suddenly a lot more relaxed than when he'd greeted her.__

The hero couldn't help but let a small rumble escape from his throat as he reached into the icebox for a bottle of water. His fingers had just brushed over the sides of one when the light bulb inside the box suddenly flickered. Jerking his hand back in surprise when the power went off in the whole building, the short furred male looked back to his friend in confusion.

"What the hell?" The vigilante growled when the power came back on a few seconds later.

"I don't know….that was certainly odd…" His blonde guest agreed.

The tabby-tom shrugged his broad shoulders then grabbed the bottle of fluid for Callie. Letting the fridge door close on it's own Chance moved past her handing her the bottle as he settled down onto the couch next to her.

"Maybe there's something on the news about it…" Grabbing the remote and flipping the set on their ears were immediately greeted by a special announcement.

"This is Ann Gora of Kat's Eye News coming to you live from the megakat power sub-station number nine! Just seconds ago that notorious techno thief Hard Drive burst out of the station, and is now running rampant in the streets! I advise that everyone living in the surrounding area stay inside their homes until the situation can be resolved!"

On the screen the female news anchor could be seen fearlessly reporting on the destruction, while in the background the familiar image of the mohawked villain was blasting out the windows of a store front.

"Damn it! That's the last thing I need to deal with!" Chance growled out loudly before turning back to face his friend. "I'm sorry Callie, but you need to stay here, I'll be back later and explain everything."  
><em><br>_Not waiting for her to respond the champion jumped up and strode over to the rug where the hatch was hidden then kicked the scrap of cloth aside. He knew he was breaking the rule of never revealing their secret to anyone, but fate it seemed had decided otherwise as he jerked the lid up, then disappeared down into the revealed hole. 

"What? Where are you going?" The peach furred female called after him in confusion when he'd vanished down into the depths of what looked like some kind of basement.

When no answer came the pewit official got off the couch and walked over to the opening, she was glad she had worn a pair of capri pants and a blouse instead of her suit when she saw the ladder bolted to the side of the tunnel. Ignoring her water bottle left on the coffee table the she-kat climbed down after the male.

What she found in the 'basement' however came as quite the shock when she found herself standing in the lair of the Swat Kats! Looking around in awe at the huge underground space, she could hardly believe that this was where her protectors had been all along. Hearing a grunt the blonde twisted her head back around in time to see Chance, or T-Bone rather straddling one of their bikes.

"Chance…T-Bone?" Callie called after him before jogging over to where he was.

T-Bone looked up from where he was keying in the start up sequence on the cyclotron. "Later Callie, I have to go stop that lightning bug, stay here." Feeling the powerful vehicle purr to life between his legs, the Swat Kat peeled out and vanished through a doorway. The beautiful queen sighed as she watched him go before taking another quick look around, then headed back up the ladder to watch her Swat Kat save the day.

T-Bone felt his body tensing back up as he piloted the powerful bike toward where the techno crook had been spotted. After everything that had happened in the last two days he needed something to vent on, and it looked like the unlucky target was going to be Hard Drive.

-

It wasn't very hard to find the baddie since he tended to stand out with the glowing eyes, mohawk, and arcing electricity all over his body. Though by contrast powering up onto the scene on a jet powered bike, armed to the teeth with missiles was a good way of getting spotted pretty fast too.

That would prove to be just the first anger fueled mistake he'd make, as no sooner than he had arrived than he had to abandon the bike to avoid the huge blast of sizzling static that struck it. After rolling to his feet unharmed, the burly tabby turned back to watch as his ride crashed into a group of trash cans, the surge of power spider webbing over it's metal clad body.

Snarling in anger the tom stalked over to the building the blast had came out of, noting it was the same store he'd watched the villain break into not minutes before. "Why don't you come out here and face me instead of hiding in there like a coward!"

The response to his challenge didn't come back in words, instead the Swat Kat had to leap to the side as another wave of pure energy came flying out of the building and scorched the ground right where he'd been standing seconds before.

"Fine! You're gonna regret making me come in there after you!" T-Bone roared before climbing in through the destroyed display window.__

Looking around the front of the establishment, the Swat Kat could tell from the few displays and shelves still intact that it had been an electronics store. "Figures that techno weasel would come here." The masked tabby snorted to himself.

Speaking of the weasel he was nowhere in sight, though the charred remains of what once had been computers, and other objects of technology forming a trail into the back told him right where his opponent had gone. T-Bone shook his head easily following the path straight to the cocky tom who'd turned his back to the entrance, and was bent over a safe fiddling with the old fashioned combination knob.

"What's the matter? Is the lighting bug stopped cold by a little old-fashioned tech?" The hero barked before snatching the crook up by the back of his surge coat and twisting him around.

Hard Drive gasped in surprise at the voice and suddenly being jerked around to face the powerful vigilante. Any retort he might have thrown out was quickly cut off when he felt the large tom's balled up fist plant itself into his gut. Double over and wrapping his arms over his sternum the scrawny feline grunted loudly in pain, leaving his face unprotected for the follow up blow.

Feeling the warm gush of blood that washed over his glove and fur when he slammed his hard first into the thin tom's nose. The striped male smirked in satisfaction before turning away and starting to drag his catch back into the front of the building. Figuring that the villain had given up when he went limp was T-Bone's second mistake. He'd just about gotten Hard Drive back outside when he felt a tingling sensation shoot up his muscular arm. It hadn't been very strong but had still been powerful enough to make him let go of his prisoner.

The reedy feline quickly scrambled back to his feet and away from his captor as soon as he had been freed. He knew he didn't stand a chance fist to fist against the brawling tabby, so had purposely pretended to give himself up after the first two stunning blows.

"You muscled idiot! How dare you lay your hands on me!" The rogue snarled pointing at a nearby TV, a whip of energy slashing out connecting him to it instantly. "Catch this if you can Swat Kat!" With a flick of his wrist, the electrically charged appliance was sent hurtling towards the burly pilot.

Catch it T-Bone did, though not quite in the way he would have had preferred as it plowed into his chest like a wrecking ball when he turned around. It wasn't one of those new light weight flat screens either, as the weight and surprising force behind it knocked him off his feet and sent him flying out into the street.

The strong warrior couldn't even let out a whimper of pain as he crashed down onto his broad back, the bulk of the large screen TV crushing down on his chest and driving the air from his lungs.

Hard Drive cackled as he strode out of the ruined shop to watch the tabby struggling to get out from under the blocky device. "What's the matter fly boy? Your brain not here to think for you today!?"

The vigilante roared and shoved the TV off him with adrenaline fueled muscle after hearing his partner being talked about like that. He wasn't given the chance to regain his footing though before a blast of energy struck him head on forcing a yell of pain from his lips.__

The techno crook laughed manically as he pumped torrents of electricity into the prone tom's body. "I could care less where your little slut is! So long as I can kill you I'll be happy!" 

T-Bone had never felt so much agony before as his body convulsed uncontrollably, every fiber in his body painfully contracting to the point that he couldn't even breathe. Tears stained his mask as his screams died out, though his mouth still hung open in silent torment. It seemed like the burning pain wracking his body would never end until it suddenly, blissfully stopped. Panting heavily, desperately trying to catch his breath the tabby watched as his opponent slowly walked up to him.

"Awwww…The muscle head kitten doesn't like his 'juice'!" The omega gloated raising one booted foot up and pressing it down onto his victim's chest.

The blue coated male had heard the snap when he'd hit the Swat Kat with that TV, so he had to have at least cracked a rib. Baring that in mind, Hard Drive had focused most of his follow up blast on the tom's powerfully built chest, hoping to do even more damage.

Now the boot grinding down on top of it was just salt in the wound before he put the champion out of his misery. It was the former enforcer that would have the final blow though, as he'd been able to swallow back the pain while the megalomaniac was posing over his trophy.__

With a guttural snarl the Swat Kat's hand shot up and griped his target's ankle in an iron grip. A swift jerk and twist was all it took to reverse their positions as T-Bone pulled the struggling baddie down while rolling to his feet all in the same fluid motion. It was that same motion that ended with a shattering stomp delivered to Hard Drive's head knocking him out cold.

Letting go of the now limp leg the tabby grunted and rubbed at his abused chest, his flight suit, fur, and skin were burnt and singed, and it felt like he'd broken a rib too. Standing over the unconscious body he thought about giving it another good kick for good measure, but the sounds of sirens fast approaching made him think otherwise.

Heaving out a sigh then wincing at the pain it caused him T-Bone quickly limped back over to where the Cyclotron had crashed. Thankfully the electricity had discharged into the ground by now making it safe for him to touch. With a loud grunt the male pulled the bike upright then got on it before keying in the ignition code. His beat up body protested the movements but he pushed the pain to the back of his mind as he drove off.

-

When he arrived back at the hangar he found the Deputy Mayor pacing right where he'd left her. She no doubt had watched him getting his ass kicked on the news just like all the rest of the city had. Parking the vehicle back where it had been the mechanic expected to get yelled at for being so reckless.

"_It's what Jake would have done…_" The hero thought to himself bitterly, never expecting to suddenly be on the receiving end of the gentle hug he got from the concerned she-kat.

"Chance are you alright? I saw what happened on the TV." Callie's soft voice asked while her green eyes searched over his body for injuries.

"I'll be fine Miss. Briggs it's just some singed fur, and possibly a broken rib." He tried to make light of the situation, though all it really did was make his beautiful guest frown even more than she already was.  
><em><br>_"It's a good thing I found your first aid kit then. Why don't you go get undressed so I can treat your injuries?" While she may have worded it politely, her tone of voice and the look she was giving him clearly said that he'd best obey.  
>The masked male slowly nodded then dismounted the custom war machine with a huff before heading over to where the lockers were to strip out of his gear for her. The thought that she'd get to see him semi- naked while he changed brought a slight smile to his lips as he simply put back on the sweat pants he'd worn before.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Broken

Title: Changes Part One

Chapter 7: Broken

By: Cody Furlong

When Jake next awoke the first thing he did was to check over himself and his cell, as he did every time he came out of the stupor his master had put him in. By now he'd lost all sense of time, it felt like weeks could have gone by in in his captivity. But with out any references it could have only been a few days for all he knew.

The room looked much the same as it did the first time he'd opened his eyes here, only now one of the carts had been rolled over and uncovered while he was unconscious. As usual the vamp himself was nowhere in sight, though he had no doubt he was being watched through that mirror.

Surprisingly the tabby had gone relatively easy on him last night compared to the first few times, though eying up the cart he suspected it was because he was about to be in a whole other level of pain. The wheeled table was low enough that he could see the stainless steel tray, and the tools that sat neatly on it.

The various sized scalpels were easily recognizable by their deadly blades glinting in the light, the other things though he couldn't identify. The first of which looked like some kind of bladed spatula or pie server, the other was a rectangle shaped device slightly bigger than a deck of cards, it had a knob and screen on it's face, while several long wires extended out of it's top each ending in a small metal plate with sharpened ends.

Sighing the hero turned his head back up to stare at the ceiling, there wasn't anything he could do since his arms and legs where still buckled down tight. As he traced his eyes along the grout lines of the tile he noticed for the first time that he was hungry and thirsty. He'd hadn't been given anything to eat the entire time he'd been held here and other than whatever that blasted immortal had pumped into his stomach, nothing to drink either.

The athletic tom let his thoughts wander to his lover and how he'd never get to see the handsome tom again. He could feel the vampire's hold over him in the back of his mind, it was weak for the moment but he knew the longer he was here the stronger it would become.

As if his hunger had conjured him up the clunk of the door latch announced Grendel's coming. The black and dark gray tom was clad in his usual leathers, while the ever present cigar puffed out clouds of smoke behind him.

"I'd have thought my pet would be gettin' hungry by now. I can't have ya starving' to death, so I brought ya something to eat an' drink." The vamp was carrying a tray in one hand which he sat down on his captive's chest.

The cinnamon male licked his lips when he saw his favorite sub sandwich sitting on the tray along with two cups. His stomach growled audibly at the sight making a smirk appear on his kidnaper's lips.

Jake growled to himself willing his stomach to be quite and shot an untrusting look to the tabby standing over him. He knew that the monster could have easily slipped something into the food or drinks. It was something he and Chance had been taught while in the Academy to prepare them for if they were ever captured during war time.

The undead laughed picking up one of the cups then moving around to stand behind the prone Kat's head. "Don't give me that look, it's not poisoned or anything. It wouldn't do to kill ya, I'd have already done it with a more direct method if I wanted ya dead."

The Swat Kat had to agree with that, there had been ample opportunity for killing him several times over already. The burly male didn't strike him as the type that would string someone along before killing them, and he was hungry enough that he would eat the food anyway, regardless if it had been laced with something.

Grendel seemed to have thought the same as he slipped one paw under his slave's head then gently lifted it up enough that he'd be able to eat and drink easier. "You'll understand if I don't free ya to feed yerself kitten…drink this, then you can have the sandwich."

The smaller tom sighed and opened his mouth, he didn't really have much choice since the powerful male could just force it down his throat if he refused. He couldn't see what was inside the plastic container, and to be honest didn't want to know as he closed his eyes.

The immortal chuckled as he tipped up the cup pouring the crimson fluid it held into the back of the bound feline's mouth. Then before the mortal could sit his vitae back out, the cursed tom tossed the cup aside and clamped his now free hand over the mouth.

Jake jerked when the warm, bloody tasting liquid filled his mouth nearly gagging on it before his mouth was forced shut. With nowhere else for it to go he grimaced the best he could and swallowed the foul fluid.

"That's a good little one, it tastes bad now but you'll get used to it soon enough." The vamp chuckled as he let go of his thrall's muzzle.

"What the hell was that stuff!?" The former mechanic coughed and sputtered, glaring up at the muscled male.

The vampire smiled and set Jake's head back down before starting to walk around the room. "That was my vitae, or blood if ya wanna to call it that. When a mortal drinks an vampire's blood it turns them into what we call a ghoul or in simpler terms their slave.

The hero growled and pulled on his restraints, even as the bastard spoke he could feel his will breaking to the power of the immortal. In the end though it was no use, the straps were too tight, and his want to be free slipped farther away every second.

Grendel puffed on the large cigar his lips were curled around as he watched his kitten slowly stop struggling until the slim tom finally lay limp on the table. "If they drink enough of the vitae, then the ghoul will become blood bound to their dominator, and be willin' to do anything for 'em. Even if it meant killing their former loved one, or givin' their own life for their master."

The cloud of smoke followed the black and dark gray male almost as if it was alive as the blood drinker returned to the table's side. "We aren't like what ya see on TV, when vampires cry, sweat, or climax it comes out as blood."

The cursed tabby slowly raised one hand up and slowly stroked it over the athletic feline's toned abs. "Having my vitae in yer system also gives ya a small portion of my own abilities. You now have the ability to heal yourself of injuries, and have increased stamina."

Jake let a purr rumble up from his throat at the petting gone, all his thoughts of Chance, and of his worries over the blonde tabby having to protect the city on his own where becoming dark in his mind, he had been broken, all that was left was pet and master now.

"That's my little kitty, now let's get the rest of yer food taken care of, then we can have s'more 'fun' before I teach ya how to user yer healing ability." The vampire purred deeply before lowering his head down and delivering a hard kiss to his new ghoul's lips.

The only thing the former Swat Kat did was to mew out in acceptance, taking tongue and cigar both as his new master plundered his mouth as a real lover would. Everything he once knew or held dear being stripped away in willing pleasure.


	8. Chapter 8 The Day After

Title: Changes Part One

Chapter 8: The Day After

By: Cody Furlong

The next day rose peacefully over the salvage yard, the complex was silent as it was bathed in the morning rays of the sun. Up in the tiny, apartment over the garage in the master bedroom, the tabby-tom that called this place home was awake. Unlike the previous nights however he wasn't tense, restless, or even alone for that matter.

Chance lay on his back his left arm curled up with it's attached hand behind his head, his right arm was wrapped around the narrow waist of the peach furred she-kat asleep against him. The Deputy Mayor's head lay on his shoulder, her long, silky blonde hair spread out over his chest, and partially covering her arm that rested across his right pectoral.

After the pretty Kat had checked him over and patched him up, he had done his best to answer the burning questions the petite female had thrown at him. The tabby had told her about his past as an Enforcer and how he and Jake had been wrongly given the boot before being sentenced to the yard.

As afternoon moved into dusk talk had moved into how the hangar had been found and their choice of becoming the Swat Kats. It wasn't until after a brief yet enjoyable dinner Callie had cooked up for them, that he had shown her the video, and informed her about what really had happened to his lover.

That's where things had come crashing down for him, after spending all his anger and frustration on Hard Drive the only thing he was left with was his anguish. Everything he'd kept pushing away came rushing back to him as he poured his heart out to his friend.

It was hard to imagine that such a strong, macho warrior could be reduced to a bawling kitten, but that's what he had been as he'd cried his sorrow out into the Deputy Mayor's sympathetic embrace. She'd comforted him and given him support, then helped him to bed when he'd exhausted himself of his emotions.

Thinking back on it now Chance had no idea what had possessed him to plant that kiss on her lips when they'd gotten there. But he had and was surprised when she had returned the lip lock full force. She didn't even try to resist when his large hands hand found their way to her blouse buttons.

It wasn't like he'd fought back very hard either though as the blonde haired she-kat had stripped him of his clothing, then gave him a light shove to his bare chest to get him to lay down. He'd even purred out his pleasure watching her finish undressing herself before climbing on top of his interested body.

It was clear that they both had wanted it, and he had no doubt that he didn't need it after the last few nights. When he was joined deep within her everything had vanished until it was just him, her, and the shuddering climaxes she pulled from him.

Now the day after, looking down at the slumbering queen he didn't feel like he'd betrayed his mate at all, if anything he only felt refreshed enough to be able to open the garage. He knew he wouldn't give up on trying to find Jake, it would be hard to run the garage and protect the city without him. But now he felt that with Callie here to help him he'd be able to remain sane enough to do it and not get himself killed while trying.

End...To Be Continued...


End file.
